Necklace
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Summary; Uchiha Itachi; has been troubled when he heard, from Sasori's spies, that one of the Kunoichi in his old home- that her birthday was coming. And it was truly unacceptable for Itachi if he didn't gave her any present.


_**A/N; Hello readers ^^ Here's a little ItaSaku fics here. Lol. Enjoy and sorry for the few mistakes here. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary; Uchiha Itachi; has been troubled when he heard, from Sasori's spies, that one of the Kunoichi in his old home- that her birthday was coming. And it was truly unacceptable for Itachi if he didn't gave her any present. **

**A/N; Sorry for the OOCness of the characters. It's only One-shots about ItaSaku. **

* * *

_**Itachi's POV**_

Morning has arrived; and I haven't stood up from my bed. I was in deep thought- thinking what should I buy _for her?_ Deidara and Kisame found out I'm lost in thought and decided to asked what's wrong. I don't want them to worry about me; either get in my way. I made a small lie- though half of it was true.

* * *

_**Normal POV.**_

The three Akatsuki was heading to their temporary hide-out.

The blonde-looking _girl_ was sulking and sobbing at the same time. It was _indeed_ their time out and it was midnight and they need some rest. But, Deidara, himself, didn't get a chance to blast the remaining opponents.

"It was a disaster, indeed, un." Deidara commented in a blue. The two Akatsuki stare at him blankly and he returned a glared at the two.

"What?" Asked by the Shark-man with blue skinned.

"I don't need your worries about me, un." Deidara stated.

"We're not worried about you, brat." Hoshikage Kisame said bluntly.

The blonde responded with a 'Humpf' and back with his world.

The two walked passed at the Uchiha; who was in a deep thought and didn't sensed an incoming danger. It was too late when he reacts.

With a loud 'thud'- the two stopped from their tracks and exchange a glance to each other as their eyes spotted an annoyed Uchiha. Kisame was the one who run into him and gave him a chuckles as he offered a hand to him.

Itachi, on the other hand, ignored the hand and pushed himself with his own will. He dusted off the dirt and glared at the two people in front of him.

Deidara started. "What was that for, Teme?"

"You were not paying attention, weren't you?" It was a question; but Itachi didn't answer the Shark-man.

Itachi went ahead of them as the two exchange glances to each other and followed him quietly.

Itachi was pissed, more likely 'Embarrassed'. He doesn't looking forward for that incident. But, he was in deep thought and couldn't even sensed the danger. He stopped on his tracks as the two as well.

"What gift makes a certain girl happy?" Itachi said.

The two looked a bit shocked then giggles. They doesn't expecting Itachi to asked a certain, but weird, question.

Deidara started. "You had a _girlfriend_?"

"I wasn't surprise for that; but I was. Who is this lucky _girl_?" Kisami chuckles.

Itachi let out a few sighs. "She's from Konohagakure. She's my .." Itachi paused- feeling a little heat rise up to his cheeks as the two casually smiled upon him. "She's my friend back then when I'm still in the Village." Itachi continued.

Deidara breathe out then he grinned. "I think a jewelry would be great, un."

"I agree. Try to buy some jewelry,then." Kisame added.

Itachi sighed but inside of him made him smiles upon those two helping rather teasing him. "Okay." He said.

* * *

_**Itachi's**__**POV.**_

I was stunned. Stunned that Sasori helped me with my 'little' problem. He didn't tell those two were heading out and buy those gifts for her. I was stunned about him.

"So, Itachi-" He started. I pay attention to him as I turn around to face him. "-this girl; does she likes jewelry?"

I shook my head as I sigh in disbelief. He sighed as well. "But, Kisame and Deidara told me- girls likes jewelry." I protested.

"Well, yeah, _most _of them." Sasori said bluntly. "What if she's not the type of girl that likes jewelry. We should asked her first."

"I may not be a stupid as Deidara; but that's sounds reasonable." I said. Thinking what did I just said.

"Uh, okay. By the way, how _old _is she? Is she the same age as you?" Sasori asked; confused.

I tried to think Sasuke's age. I know, to myself, that Sasuke and her; has the same age. "She's nearly 12 or 13." I said, looking at the shocked Sasori. I raise a brow at his expression then he cough.

"Wow, you're _girlfriend _is a little too young. Does she still remember you?"

"I wish she does. And for the fifth times, she's not my _girlfriend._"

"Then, why giving her a _gift?_" Sasori's expression was confused and yet I had to give him a little explanations.

"I'll tell you." That's when the flashbacks went to my mind; and it's played over my mind.

* * *

_**Itachi's POV. Flashbacks. **_

_I was lost in the street. The great and awesome Shinobi, Uchiha Itachi- were lost on the street of his hometown. I let out a sighed, thinking what might my dad say if he found out I skipped the meetings and ran away from Shisui. Shisui might scold me, too. _

_I run to the aisle were I spotted a pinkish hair. It must be a girl, 'cause Pink is girl's favorite color. _

_I went closer to her when I heard whimpers. I peek out from the cans as I hide behind those and witness the cause of her whimpers. She was getting bullied. _

_"Heh, those forehead were as big as the board in the Academy." Said by the brown-haired girl, who's arms crossed around her chest._

_'She don't have the right to say that; poor little cherry-blossom.' I thought and then spotted another girl holding Cherry-Blossom from the arm and tried to yanked her. That's when the whimpers became cries. She cried in pain and shouting help. I bit my lower lips then; a blinked of an eye, I was in front of the girl with a brown haired and I was holding the other girl on the arm, who was unconscious. I glared at the girl in front of me. She was shocked then I toss the other girl in her arm and she spun around then run away. _

_I let out a sigh in relief then turn around to face the girl. She was covering her eyes while mumbling.-"Don't cry." I blinked then kneel down in front of her and grab her hand as she looked up to me, to my surprise, she got a bruise on her cheeks, a blacked-eye on her left eye and her lips were bleeding. I was hurt, hurt that this girl was being bullied. _

_I patted her head and smiles sadly. "Don't worry. Those girls won't hurt you again." I said. _

_She was trembling and about to cry again. I run my hand on her cheek and brushed the dirt with my thumb. "It's fine. I'm not one of them. I'm here to protect you. I'll always be here for you." I said, a faint blushed appeared on her cheeks and smiles slightly. _

_"Thank you, Onii-chan*." She chirped. And brushed the dirt on her hand and wiped her own tears. I smiled seeing this girl has the same attitude as my little brother. I realized, she was in the same Academy as Sasuke. _

_"Hey, how old are you?" I asked as I slowly sat in front of her. She looked at me; confused. 'How cute.' I thought. _

_"I'm 7 years old. My birthday is today. So, I'm 7." She smiled widely. I was shocked. A jolt runs through my spine as I narrowed my eyes. 'She's cute.' I thought again. 'Oh, wait. Today is her birthday?'. _

_"Really? Congratulation, Cherry-blossom." I said, smiling. _

_"Eh? My name isn't Cherry-blossom, Onii-chan. It's Haruno Sakura." She said, pouting. _

_I chuckled at how she shows her expression. "Oh, my apology. Sakura-chan," I said. She smiled again. _

_"How about Onii-chan? What's your name?" She asked at a cute expression; well, that's how I thought about it. _

_"I'm Uchiha Itachi, you may recognize my last name." I said, casually. _

_She looked at my confused. "I don't recognize you, Onii-chan. But, those face-" She paused. Examining my face then a heat rise up to my cheeks. "You look like Sasuke-kun! Do you know him?" She chirped. _

_"Sasuke-kun? Ah, Sasuke. Yes. He's my little brother." _

_"Really?" She giggled then poked my nose. "I like Sasuke-kun." She blushed then I felt my heart torn apart. _

_"You ... like him?" I want to slap my face. _

_"Yes!" She chirped. Again, I was to slap my face, mentally. "But, he doesn't give me any attention." She pouted. Then, it's my chance. _

_"No worries. That Sasuke is a jerk. All he could think is being a ninja." I said. _

_She smiled then pecks my cheeks. "Thanks, Itachi-Onii-chan. I'll see you then." She stood up and run on the opposite way. I smiled then sighed. "Girls ." I said, mumbling. _

* * *

**_Itachi's POV._**

"Wow ..." Sasori commented. Then, I coughed to snatch his attention back to me.

"Weren't you listening to me in the first place?" I said, a bit irritated.

"Yes, I am. What I was saying, how could a little Cherry-blossom would peck a stranger?" He said.

"I am not longer a stranger to her. I introduced myself to her." I said, bluntly.

"Fine. So, what happen after that?" He said, leaning his elbow on the table to make his hand a support on his chin.

I sighed in a irritated way. "So, after that. We always met every single day. Until her birthday came again. She's turning 8. I gave her a little gift. It was a necklace I made when I got a steel from Shisui, my cousin." I explained. "That night after meeting her. That's when the massacre happened. I didn't bid a goodbye to her."

"Too bad, then. She must heard about the massacre since she's a ninja now." Sasori sighed.

"I know." I said, a bit disappointment. But then- Sasori handed a enveloped to me. I reached out to get it then open it.

"What's this?" I scanned the paper.

"It's about her. All the information that my spies sent me earlier this morning." Sasori commented then took the glass in front of him.

"Oh," I said. A bit stunned then read the paper.

Her name is Haruno Sakura- yeah. I know that.

She likes Uchiha Sasuke. 'Too much information.' I sighed.

I widened my eyes- I'm sure Sasori grinned. "How's that?" He asked.

I nodded my head then stood up. "I'm heading to _that _store. Let's meet up here." I bid a goodbye and Sasori waved a hand to me.

* * *

Twitch, Twitch. Then Flinched. "Sasori, are you sure this is the best way?" I asked. A bit embarrassed about the thing Sasori planned.

"Of course, disguise is the best thing to do, rather than being recognize. You're a S-Ranked Criminal, Itachi." He explained. I sighed then headed to the front gates.

We had a straw hats, combining with same straw letting it down and formal ninja attire. I didn't want to explained things 'cause it's a pain in the ass.

The Konohagakure hasn't changed a bit. Then, they had fewer people walking through the village. I glances at Sasori, who were talking at the two guards. The other one, looked at me with a looked that I can kill him within a second if he keeps starring at me like that.

"Okay, proceed." Said by the other guards. I recognize his voice, 'Izumo?' I asked myself but then started to walk.

Sasori seems to have a 'faked' ID's. Strange but genius. I keep my eyes on my surroundings. Then, Sasori nudged me on the shoulder. I looked at him, blankly.

"Do you know where is she?" He asked. Sounding a bit bored. His eyes were half-opened.

"I don't know; I don't know her address and where she usually at." I said.

"Then, let's go where you guys always meet." Sasori said. Walking passed at me.

"She won't be there. I told her that day, to stop going there." I said, following his pace.

"Then, let's ask." Sasori said as he entered one of the Flower Shop. 'Yamanaka?' I asked and remember one of the Jounins.

Sasori scanned the place- I entered as well. Scanning the flowers and stuffs.

"What can I help you guys?" A girl asked in a polite manner as Sasori faked a smiles and greet her. She smiles back.

"We're not here to buy some flowers. But, in any chance. Do you know Haruno Sakura-san?" Sasori asked the blonde girl.

"Yes, I know her. She's my friend." She chirped. I know that eyes. She got a hot on Sasori. I glance at Sasori, who was on my side, he was twitching.

"So, may we know where is she, right now?" Sasori said, coldly.

"I saw her on the way here, she stopped by to greet me then when Naruto came- she followed Naruto. Uh, I think their heading to Ichiraku's Ramen." Explained by the blonde girl. I nodded then headed to the door when Sasori yelped. I turn around to see, the blonde was yanking his arm and dragging him on the counter.

"By any chance, if you don't know Sakura's face. Here!" She yelled and handed a photo on Sasori as she let go of him. He thanked the girl and then headed to the Ichiraku's.

"So, this is the girl. She looks cute." Sasori scanned the photo. I took a glance at it and noticed that her hair was long. She really did like Sasuke. I even made a lie about 'How Sasuke likes long haired girls.' I sighed then when we reached the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. It was empty. I entered the shop as I left Sasori on the spot when he stopped and admire the smells of the Ramen.

"Ossan*" I said, casually. Then sat one of the steel chair.

"What can I get from you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll just skipped the food for now. By any chance. Had you seen a pink-haired girl?"

"Oh, Sakura-san. Yes, she stopped by here with Naruto-kun."

"So, where are they right now?"

"I heard Naruto-kun about heading to the training place. Their meeting with Kakashi-san, their mentor."

As I heard that named. I bid a farewell then went to Sasori's sides. "I guess, we need to wait in her house." I said. Sasori nodded then followed me.

* * *

It was getting dark and all the people who passed by us; just kept staring at us.

"Seems she doesn't want to go home." Said by Sasori- whose sitting on one of the stair of Sakura's house.

I didn't say anything; rather than nodded my head. Sasori looked bored and tired. He kept glaring at the people who tried to talk to us. Being friendly isn't Sasori. That's Deidara's attitude towards people who wants to be blast.

I let out a sighed then fished out the box. "Sasori." I said, casually.

Sasori looked up to me then nodded as he read my thoughts. He stood up and stretches his arms then yawn. "I'm getting rot." He commented then walked passed at me.

I sighed then put the box on one of the stairs then follow by a notes. Then, turned around and headed to the Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"Want some Miso soup, Sasori?" I asked and Sasori just shook his head. 'Oh, I remember. He's not human.' I nodded then kept walking.

* * *

_**Sakura's** **POV.**_

It was the best day, ever! I couldn't even imagine it. The best day, ever.

But, something is missing, like always. Every time that my birthday came and my teams or friends comes to my house to celebrate. I always felt- missing; incomplete, and lonely.

Sasuke and Naruto made a surprise party for me in the training ground. Kakashi-sensei were blabbing about, "Sakura is growing!" And Naruto were shouting, "Marry me!" But, Sasuke-kun, he kept staring at me. Like- he doesn't want me to look to other people or men, I guess.

By the time my party ended. They handed me their gifts. What I got from Naruto- is Ramen, a three cups of Ramen. Kakashi-sensei gave me; he said 'Special Kunai'. I should try this when we get a mission. And Sasuke-kun, I don't know if I should call a gift is by, holding my hand and passing the note. Well, it must be a 'Love Note.'

When I got home, I saw a box and a papers on the stairs. It must be from Ino.

I run to the box and seats one of the stairs and open the box. I was stunned, it shined through my face. A necklace with three circles had a space between them with a diamond of emerald on them. I took it out of the box. And lift it high. It was beautiful, and look expensive.

I took out the notes and read it.

_Dear; Sakura-san, _

_Do you still remember me? I guess not. But, it's fine. I still remember you. I always did. By the time you see this box and the notes. I'm gone out of the village. I don't know if the necklace that I gave you is beautiful enough. But, it's the same thing as I had by now; except for the diamonds. I liked you eyes ever since we met and those eyes- I want to see them again. Hope we see each other again. By the time we cross path to each other, we might fight against each other or kill each other. _

_Your truly; _

_Itachi Uchiha. _

Sakura smiled and looks up the sky. "I liked your onyx orbs, too, Itachi-Onii-chan."

* * *

_**A/N; I've done it. I meant, I finished it. I don't know if it's great or not. Anyway, Reviews are appreciated and accepted. **_

_**Thanks for reading this and sorry for the mistakes. I know some of it are minor or major. Please try to understand. ^^ **_


End file.
